


Save Me

by inlovewiththeuswnt



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewiththeuswnt/pseuds/inlovewiththeuswnt





	Save Me

Ali was a waitress at a local bar because like any college student, she needed to pay loans. She hated working Friday nights though because a bar fight or two always happened and she was left to having to talk to the cops about who through the first punch. 

"Hey Ali. On time like usual." Her boss, Zach, said. 

"Zach, have you not learned yet that I like to be punctual and I'll never be late." Ali said shaking her head. 

"Damn I wish every college employee was like you." He joked while tossing her her apron.

Ali tied her apron and started serving the few people that were at the bar. 

"Oh Als, there's a group of like 20 businessmen coming in around 7 and you're gonna be their server." Zach said from behind the counter. 

"Seriously? You know all those men just try to hit on me and it's annoying especially since I'm gay." Ali groaned. 

"Suck it buttercup. You still have about an hour before they come."

Ali continued her rounds and wiping down tables when she saw the group she had to serve sit down. 

"Hello, I'm Ali. I'll be your server today." Ali started her typical speech, "what can I start you guys off with for drinks?" 

"How bout you take off that apron and join us, beautiful?" One of the men said. 

"Sorry not my type." Ali said with a small smile before continuing to write down their drink orders. 

After Ali brought back their first rounds of drinks and taken their orders, she finally got a short break. 

"How are the men?" Her coworker Emily asked. 

"Annoying like usual." Ali laughed.

"You know if you just told them you were gay, they wouldn't annoy you." She suggested. 

"Yeah but then they are always like 'oh you just haven't met the right guy' and stuff like that." Ali said, "well I have to get back to the pigs."

"Is everything good over here?" She asked. 

"No because your pretty ass isn't sitting with us." One of them said. 

"I'm working and like I said before not my type." 

"Come on. One drink." The same one suggested.

"Since you don't understand, I'll say it again. I don't want too." 

"Feisty one isn't she?"  
"I think she needs to be taught how to respect us men."  
"She definitely needs to be given a lesson."

Ali was scared so she started to back away from the table. 

"No no no. You're staying here." One of them said while grabbing her wrist and standing up. 

Ali was about to scream when she head another girl's voice. 

"She said she wasn't interested," said the random blonde before she swung at the man's face. 

Before Ali knew what was happening, the blonde and the man were in a fist fight. 

"ZACH! Help!" Ali yelled. 

Zach came over and pulled the man off the blonde before putting the handcuffs he keeps behind the counter on the man's wrists. 

"I think it's time you guys leave." Zach said with a glare. 

"You should be glad I'm not pressing charges." The man shouted at the blonde before Zach led him out of the bar. 

Ali ran over to the blonde that protected to see if she was okay.

"Hey are you okay?" Ali asked looking at her. 

She could see the girl had a bloody lip and a swollen eye. 

"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde said. 

"Come back to the kitchen with me so I can give you some ice for that eye." Ali suggest and led the girl back to the kitchen. 

"Thank you for doing that. You don't even know me but yet you took several punches for me." Ali said as she starting looking for an ice pack. 

"It's no big deal, some men are just pigs well most men are." She laughed and Ali thought it was the cutest laugh ever. 

"Here you go." Ali said while handing her an ice pack. "That's why I don't date them." 

Wait did I just admit that I was gay to a total stranger, Ali thought. 

"Same here. I'm Ashlyn by the way." The girl said while offering her hand.

"Ali." She took Ashlyn's hand and shook it. 

"Oh gosh, I probably should go so you can get back to work." Ashlyn said when she realized that Ali probably was still on the clock. 

"No stay. My shift is basically done." Ali said shyly. 

"Okay I can stay." Ashlyn smiled as she jumped onto the counter. 

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town?" Ali asked.

"Yep I just transferred to the university here so I start classes Monday."

"Seriously? I go to the university also!"

The girls smiled at each other.

"So since you're new here, how bout I take you on a date to thank you again for saving me tonight and to show you around the town?" Ali suggested. 

"Yeah I'll love that. And just remember, I'll always save you."


End file.
